My Sexy Maid
by exoL
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun maid yang nakal dan juga sexy [Chanbaek gs!Baek pwp]
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol x Baekhyun(girl)

jst **pwp **(porn without plot);romance maybe

im not owned this chara on my fict

.

My Sexy Maid

.

Happy Reading

**...**

Sinar matahari mulai menampakkan bias cahayanya dari kaca jendela saat tirai itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang berbalut pakaian maid berwarna hitam yang begitu ketat serta begitu minim ditubuh maid itu. Dengan perlahan maid itu berjalan mendekat keranjang dimana seorang tengah tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada serta selimut yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

"Tuan."

Suara lembut nan sexy milik maid itu meluncur dari bibi tipisnya.

Baekhyun nama pemilik maid yang memiliki tubuh seperti gitar itu tersenyum saat lelaki yang sebagai tuan mudanya itu melenguh dan mengerjapkan matanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi merasa terusik tidurnya karena tubuhnya sedari terguncang perlahan membuka matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari, dan betapa beruntungnya dia saat matanya benar benar terbuka dengan sempurna ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu 'wow' di pagi hari ini.

Senyum masih terus tercetak diwajah lelaki tampan itu saat melihat dada sintal yang hampir mencuat keluar milik sang maid yang menunggingkan tubuhnya. Ia sempat melirik kebelakang yang juga mendapat pemandangan tak kalah 'wow' dihadapannya karena bokong milik Baekhyun yang hampir terlihat, ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas paha Baekhyun dari cermin besar yang tepat berada dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Tuan apa sudah **bangun**?"

Chanyeol nama pemuda yang menjadi tuan muda dari Baekhyun itu menghentikan fantasi liar Chanyeol dipagi hari itu dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit ambigu dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mandi siapkan bajuku serta susu pagiku" ujar Chanyeol yang juga ambigu.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Chanyeol berdiri didepan kamar mandi, dengan berbalut handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya ia kembali menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan maid pribadi miliknya itu.

Dengan tubuh pendek yang dimiliki Baekhyun, ia berusaha menggapai dasi yang berada diatas lemari milik tuan mudanya itu, sadar atau tidak rok pakaian yang ia gunakan juga ikut terangkat keatas hingga menghasilkan paha mulus serta bokong yang berbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam yang hampir sepenuhnya terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat bayangan Chanyeol dari cermin yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, dan dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan dasi yang sudah ia dapat tadi. Baekhyun kembali menungging dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih terus menatap gerak – geriknya.

Maid sexy itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih diam berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Mau sampai kapan tuan berdiri disana tuan Park?"

Chanyeol tersadar ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil pakaian kotor miliknya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan memberi kecupan pada leher putih Baekhyun.

"Eunghh t –tuan"

Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya ia meremas sedikit lengan besar itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia membalik tubuhnya dan menempelkan dada miliknya yang sintal itu pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang tidak terbalut apapun.

"Tuan Park cepatlah bersiap kau bisa terlambat"

Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya sebelum tangan besar milik Chanyeol meremas payudara miliknya.

.

Bunyi ketukan sepatu dari tangga dapat terdengan jelas ditelinga Baekhyun saat ia –berakting– mengepel lantai rumah dengan tubuh yang menungging dilantai sehingga payudara yang ia jepit dengan tangannya dapat terlihat jelas. Oh dan jangan lupakan bokongnya yang ikut bergerak kekanan dan kekiri saat ia mengepel lantai rumah itu dengan kain. Ingat Baekhyun hanya berakting kkk.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada dilantai dasar rumahnya kembali terdiam saat melihat sang maid yang kembali menampilkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"Ah tuan Park ingin sarapan? Cha aku sudah menyiapkannya"

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya dengan gaya yang sexy dan tersenyum manis dihadapan Chanyeol, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Chanyeol menuju meja makan. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bokong sexy Baekhyun yang terpampang didepan matanya yang tengah melenggak – lenggok.

"Duduklah"

Chanyeol menurut perintah Baekhyun, ia mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun dengan telaten meletakkan selai cokelat pada lembaran roti yang berada ditangannya. Chanyeol menerima roti yang sudah diberikan Baekhyun, ia mengalihkan padangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Mana susu pagiku?"

Tanya Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah memakai seragam kerja itu gemas sendiri melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi dengan segera ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun perlahan mengeluarkan payudaranya yang masih terbalut bra hitam yang begitu pas dengan kulit tubuhnya, sexy. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat gerak tangan Baekhyun yang begitu lama. Dengan segera ia menarik bra Baekhyun kebawah dan dengan terburu – buru ia mengulum puting didada yang terhidang didepan matanya itu. Susu padi yang sungguh nikmat, pikirnya.

"Eungh pe– pelan saja tuanh sh"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kala lidah lihai Chanyeol dengan gairah membasahi putingnya yang sudah menegang. Ia meremas surai hitam Chanyeol dengan tidak teratur, bibirnya juga sesekali melenguh nikmat atas perlakuan lidah Chanyeol pada payudaranya.

Lelaki tinggi yang saat ini tengah memangku Baekhyun itu berusaha memasukkan seluruh dada yang berukuran cukup 'wow' itu kedalam mulutnya, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas dada Baekhyun yang satunya lagi dengan lumayan keras hingga sang empunya dada menggelinjangkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun perlahan menyenderkan punggungnya pada meja yang berada dibelakangnya untuk memberi kemudahan Chanyeol menikmati **susu paginya **yang ia sediakan saat ini. Chanyeol melepas kulumannya pada puting Baekhyun yang sudah megeras, ia juga memberi kecupan pada puting Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia remas dengan tangannya sesekali ia juga menggiti puting itu.

Kedua tangannya meremas bagian samping payudara Baekhyun, sesekali ia mengapit payudara itu dan berusaha mengulum kedua puting Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Payudara Baekhyun semakin terlihat montok kala tangan Chanyeol menjepit payudara Baekhyun itu. Usahanya yang ingin memasukan kedua puting itu terganggu saat ponsel miliknya berdering tanda ada panggilan.

'Shit' rutuknya.

Dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja makan. Dan ia langsung menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari sekretarisnya yang berada dikantor.

Meskipun kedua bibirnya tengah berbicara pada seseorang diseberang telepon kedua tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam untuk mengerjai payudara Baekhyun. Maid sexy itu berusaha menutupi desahan yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan Chanyeol menarik putingnya kesamping, keatas, bahkan menekan kedalam puting itu sehingga tenggelam masuk kedalam didaging dadanya.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, oh ya kau siapkan saja makan siang untukku dan bawa kekantor nanti. Tanpa memakai bra dan underware"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya setelah membenahi kain pada dada Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan dibibirnya secara singkat.

.

Seperti ucapan tuan Park tadi pagi, Baekhyun saat ini sudah berada didalam gedung kantor Chanyeol dengan balutan coat berwarna merah yang panjangnya tepat diatas lututnya. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol dengan diantar oleh sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Sir, ada yang ingin menemuimu"

Ucap pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol itu pada seseorang yang tengah serius menatap kertas – kertas dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau keluar"

Setelah memberi hormat dengan membungkukan tubuhnya lelaki itu pamit pada Baekhyun serta Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan sepasang insan itu.

"Mengapa kau memakai coat? Bukankah cuaca diluar sedang tidak dingin?"

Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas –kertas dihadapannya, bukanya menjawab Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang membuka satu per satu kancing coat yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun saat ini sudah berdiri disamping kursi yang tengah diduduki Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu masih mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa kertas – kertas itu lebih menarik perhatianmu daripada pembantumu ini, tuan Park?"

Tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah duduk diatas meja dihadapan Chanyeol, dengan sengaja ia menyilangkan kakinya dengan gerakan sexy dihadapan pria bersurai hitam itu. Chanyeol meneguk lidahnya melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang saat ini seperti sudah–siap–bertarung–diatas–ranjang.

Pandangan Chanyeol tak terlepas dari payudara sintal Baekhyun yang tercetak jelas dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun menggunakan lingerie dress berwarna hitam yang begitu transparan bahkan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dapat dilihat jelas oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Memakai coat hanya untuk topeng? Ckck sungguh pintar Byun.

Pandangan Chanyeol turun keselangkangan Baekhyun, "Aku juga menyuruhmu tidak pakai underware kan?" tanya Chanyeol kurang puas saat melihat daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh kain hitam.

"A –ah benarkh? Apa aku salah? Aku harus dihukum? Apa aku harus mengangkang atau aku menungging?"

Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, membuat lelaki dihadapannya menyeringai.

.

* * *

review ok kalo mau lanjut. thankies ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

hoi readersnim,

sorry sist chap kemaren penuh typo, tapi udh gue benerin silahkan cek sist siapa tau minat /g. kl masih ada typo berarti gue bener bener khilaf~_~

* * *

Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah duduk disofa membuat wanita yang setengah telanjang itu mengernyit heran. Baekhyun dengan perlahan turun dari meja dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Bunyi ketukan sepatu Baekhyun mendominasi ruangan tersebut kala wanita itu berjalan.

Pemuda yang berada didalam satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun itu tengah menyilangkan kakinya serta menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah yang saat ini sudah dihadapannya yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi tuan apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk datang kesini dengan tanpa pakaian?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan santai dan mengabaikan kedua payudaranya yang sedari tadi menjadi tatapan lapar Chanyeol sejak ia melangkah kan kakinya mendekati lelaki itu .

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan penat diwajahku?"

Bukannya mejawab Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan beban berat dibagian pahanya, ia melirik sebentar kearah Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis diatas pangkuannya.

"Ah tuan, baiklah akan ku atasi masalahmu itu"

Dengan segera Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol, ia berdiri dengan menumpukan lututnya diatas sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol. Kedua pahanya ia buka lebar dan mengapit paha Chanyeol –ngerti kan?– dan saat itu Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa tidak ada kain lagi yang menempel didaerah kewanitaan Baekhyun setelah ia menatapnya sebentar, ia juga bisa melihat vagina Baekhyun yang sungguh mulus tanpa bulu.

"Nikmati pijatan dariku tuan"

Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan salah satu payudaranya kewajah Chanyeol, ia menggesek – gesekkan putingnya pada permukaan wajah Chanyeol secara asal. Tubuhnya gerakan kekanan dan kekiri sambil menekan payudaranya diwajah Chanyeol.

Bosan dengan satu payudaranya wanita itu berinisiatif menggunakan kedua payudaranya sekaligus. Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, ia menekan kedua sisi samping payudaranya dan mulai menekan sambil menggerakkan dadanya kesegala arah diwajah Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat dapat dirasakan Chanyeol saat puting Baekhyun yang mengeras dan menyapu permukaan kulit wajah Chanyeol, ia menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha mengulum puting itu namun gerakan dada Baekhyun yang berada diwajahnya membuat ia gemas sehingga ia sungguh sulit untuk menelan puting yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu.

"Anh tuan lebih baik diam saja –nh aku tidak bisa fokus menyelesaikan tugasku –sh"

Baekhyun mengerang saat jari besar Chanyeol menyentuh lubang vaginanya serta menusuk – nusuknya, dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya merambat kebelakang bokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan kuat sehingga Baekhyun kembali melenguh.

Setelah dirasa cukup memberikan pijatan diwajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat yang ada dihadapannya menampilkan raut wajah gelisah.

"Eung tuan nh sepertinya ada sesuatu dilubangku ah lubangku terasa gatal sekali"

Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol, ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sofa yang kosong dimana yang diduduki Chanyeol.

"Tuan nhh bisakah kau lihat lubangku, ah lubangku benar – benar gatal tuan"

Chanyeol begitu susah menelan salivanya melihat lubang vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut – kedut dihadapannya seakan minta diisi oleh kejantanan miliknya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol digunakan untuk menyentuh lutut Baekhyun dan membuka kakinya itu semakin lebar.

"Apakan ada sesuatu disana? Mengapa rasanya gatal sekali –ahhh"

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan melihat lubang vagina itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun. Bibir sexy milik maid itu terus –terusan mengeluarkan lenguhan kala lidah Chanyeol yang berusaha semakin memperdalam masuk kedalam.

Kaki Baekhyun mengapit kepala Chanyeol salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Chanyeol sambil meremas surai hitam itu sedangkan salah satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik putingnya sendiri yang sudah menegak sedari tadi.

"Ngh –ah lebih dalam Park –ahh"

Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri menikmati sensasi lidah Chanyeol yang semakin lihai menari – nari didalam lubangnya. Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Baekhyun, ternyata wanita itu tengah berusaha untuk mendudukan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berulangkali memiringkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang pas agar semakin menerobos kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk itu semakin memajuksn dadanya kedepan saat mulut Chanyeol semakin kuat menyedot lubangnya. Tangan Baekhyun mengarahkan jemari Chanyeol untuk menarik putingnya,

"Nhhh ah"

Helaan nafas yang tidak teratur menandakan wanita bertubuh molek itu telah mencapa puncaknya, ia mendesis saat gigi – gigi Chanyeol bergesekan dengan daging kecil yang berada di vaginanya.

"French kiss yang hebat tuan"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis saat Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol hanya terseyum mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun seraya menyeka cairan yang berada disekitar bibirnya. Lelaki yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun itu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membawa bibir Baekhyun kedalam ciuman yang cukup panas. Reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja senang, ia membalas lumatan bibir atas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya keleher Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol sehingga menindihnya. Berulangkali ia memajukan dadanya dan menggesekan dadanya yang hanya tertutupi kain tipis dengan dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih terbalut kemeja putih.

"Nhhh"

Baekhyun melenguh sambil meremas surai Chanyeol saat ibu jari Chanyeol menggesek daging kecil yang berada di vaginanya. Baekhyun serta Chanyeol berulangkali memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri agar bisa memenangkan pertarungan lidah yang terbelit didalam mulut Baekhyun.

Wanita yang berada dubawah Chanyeol itu dengan sengaja menggesekan lututnya pada selangkan Chanyeol yang kian membesar. Erangan Chanyeol tertahan ia meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan keras karena gesekan lutut Baekhyun pada kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana. Perut Baekhyun tergelitik saat tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya ia membelai dagu hingga turun keleher Baekhyun dengan lidanhya bunyi dering telepon yang sedari tadi bunyi mereka abaikan. Chanyeol berulangkali mengecupi leher mulus Baekhyun.

TOK

"Nghh"

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol kala lehernya digigit serta payudaranya kembali diremas oleh Chanyeol.

TOK TOK

Kini Chanyeol dengan sengaja menaik turunkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menyembul menggesekkannya pada permukaan daerah kewanitaan wanita yang tengah dtindihnya itu. Baekhyun yang ternyata tersadar dengan ketukan pintu itu mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga agar pagutan bibirnya terlepas dari lehernya.

"Sepertinya ada yang –"

TOK TOK

Baekhyun serta Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya itu melirik kearah pintu yang diketuk. Baekhyun melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpajang didinding ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"O –ow sepertinya jam makan siang sudah selesai dan itu berarti tugasku juga sudah selesai" ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas yang mulai teratur. Dan dengan segera Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang masih menindihnya.

Baekhyun mengambil underware serta coatnya yang tergeletak didekat meja kerja Chanyeol, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam ruangan itu untuk membenahi penampilannya. Chanyeol masih terdiam diatas sofa menatap pintu kamar mandi serta pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk.

"Sial" desisnya, ia segera bangkit dan membenahi ruangan kerjanya serta penampilannya setelah aktifitas cukup panas yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Setelah memandangi ruangannya sudah rapi serta penampilannya kembali ia membuka pintu ruangannya sedari diketuk oleh sekretarisnya yang tengah tersenyum membuat Chanyeol mendengus karena kegiatannya terusik.

"Aku sudah memanggil anda dengan telepon namun tidak ada jawaban jadi aku mengetuk pintumu, maaf Sir Park. Dan juga Sir Alex dari pabrik textil sudah menunggu anda"

"Ck, tunggu aku lima menit lagi akan keruangan meeting"

Chanyeol meninggalkan sekretarisnya yang masih berdiam diri didepan pintu, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumennya. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur itu melirik pintu kamar mandi yang sedari tadi belum menunjukan adanya tanda – tanda akan terbuka. Apa yang dilakukannya, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan dokumennya yang sudah ia ambil tadi, kedua kakinya melangkahkan menuju kamar mandi. Perlahan ia membuka gagang pintu itu dan sedikit mendorong kedalam.

"Eun Tu–Tuan bisa kau bantu aku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Mwo?"

"Bantu aku mengikat tali underware ini"

Oh God, jadi sedari tadi ia berdiam disini karena tidak bisa mengikat tali underware yang berada disamping pinggulnya. Tapi tunggu bukan kah tadi saat ia pergi kesini menggunakan underware?

"Apa kau mengerjaiku?"

"Tidak"

Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Setelah menyelesaikan ikatan pada tali celana dalam Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dan kembali membantu Baekhyun memakai serta mengancingkan coat merahnya.

"Apa Tuan yakin akan bertemu dengan rekan kerjamu dengan celana membesar seperti itu, Apa kau tidak butuh bantuan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Baekhyun yang menawarkan bantuannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali wanita sexy itu mengulum kejantanannya dengan mulut kecilnya itu, namun apadaya ia harus lebih mengutamakan perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahnya ini.

"AKU AKAN BEROLAHRAGA SETELAH INI DAN MENGENCANGKAN OTOT VAGINAKU UNTUKMU TUAN PARK"

Shit.

Ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari bibir Baekhyun yang membuat miliknya semakin membesar. Beruntung ruangan kerja miliknya memiliki kedap udara, bisa – bisa para karyawannya bisa mendengar ucapan kotor barusan.

. .

Malam harinya Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai dengan ritual mandinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Baru saja ia melepas handuk yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan disertai kecupan – kecupan dilehernya.

"Engh tu –tuan"

Lenguh Baekhyun saat lidah Chanyeol menurunkan lengan bathrobe yang digunakan Baekhyun, kini bahu mulus wanita itu terekspose dengan jelas. Payudara berisi milik Baekhyun juga terlihat sangat jelas karena lengan bathrobe itu yang melorot. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengulum puting yang sedikit menegang itu kepalanya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka dengan bau keringat mu tuan, jadi bisakah kau membersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu"

"Oh ayolah Byun, bukan kah nanti kau dan aku akan berkeringat juga?"

"Tapi itu berbeda! Aku tidak mau tau segera mandi atau moodku akan menghilang"

"Oh baiklah my sexy maid"

Setelah memberi remasan pada dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melesak masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kedapur dapat melihat Baekhyun yang memunggunginya berjalan kearah pantry dapur, ia mendaratkan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah dada Baekhyun saat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa semangkuk yang mungkin berisi sup. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas puting yang terciplak serta area kecoklatan disekitarnya karena Baekhyun saat ini tengah memakai kaus berwarna putih yang sangat ketat serta begitu tipis. Ck, tidak memakai bra ternyata.

"Bisa kau angkat rok mu itu?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan sup diatas meja makan menatap Chanyeol, "Hn?"

"Aku tau kau juga tidak memakai dalaman dibawah itu"

Lirik Chanyeol pada rok merah yang juga sangat ketat, rok itu hanya bisa menutupi bagian tepat dibawah bokongnya. Baekhyun membalik badannya menjadi memunggungi Chanyeol, ia menurunkan sedikit badannya menjadi menungging dan juga sedikit membuka kedua kakinya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lihat didalam sana Park?"

.

* * *

ini belum keinti guys^_^

review lg oke, thankies


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3.

.

Baru saja tangan Chanyeol ingin menyentuh bokong sexy Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, wanita bertubuh sintal itu langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau benar tuan aku tidak memakai celana dalam, ah apa aku harus memberimu sebuah hadiah?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengangkat rok nya itu ke atas dan memperlihatkan vaginanya yang mulus dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi sebelum aku memberimu hadiah lebih baik kau isi tenagamu dulu, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan nanti Park"

Baekhyun kini sudah duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol setelah menurunkan kembali rok merah ketat nya, ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan peluh.

"Hhh tuan sepertinya anda kegerahan"

Baekhyun kembali bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol ia mengarahkan payudaranya yang hanya tertutupi t-shirt tipis itu pada pelipis Chanyeol, ia menggerakan dadanya menyeka peluh Chanyeol yang berada diwajah Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu memejamkan matanya menikmati 'pelayanan' Baekhyun.

"Nah lebih baik"

Chanyeol membuka matanya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah kembali duduk menyamping dipangkuannya dan saat ini tengah mengambil beberapa makanan kepiringnya.

"Buka mulutmu tuan"

Chanyeol segera membuka mulutnya menerima sesendok nasi yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya memakan makan malam dengan hening hanya suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang berada ditangan Baekhyun, wanita yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol itu dengan sabar menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tidak bisa berhenti membelai tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menggerayangi bagian dada serta daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun terlepas kala wanita itu bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Kedua payudara Baekhyun hampir mencuat keluar saat Baekhyun mengapit kedua sisi samping payudaranya saat wanita itu menungging menghadap Chanyeol dan menekan paha Chanyeol.

"Park lebih baik tunggu saja di depan televisi, aku akan membawakan cuci mulutmu"

Baekhyun kembali terjatuh dipangkuan Chanyeol ketika lelaki jangkung itu menarik kembali pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu jadi lebih baik kau beri saja sekarang cuci mulutku Byun"

Bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun sambil meremas pinggang Baekhyun. Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, ia tersenyum lalu membelai pipi lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Tapi buahnya masih ada dilemari pendingin"

Jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemarinya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh buah yang ada dilemari pendingin aku hanya ingin buah ini"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar Chanyeol meremas kedua payudaranya lumayan sakit. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang semakin menambah tempo remasannya.

"Nh tapi biarkan aku bereskan piring itu dulu Park"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin menahan tangan Chanyeol yang menjamah payudaranya malah menekannya seakan meminta Chanyeol berbuat lebih. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dia masih terus meremas bahkan menarik puting Baekhyun dari luar t-shirt yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengizinkan kau membereskan benda – benda itu dengan syarat kau melepas semua kain yang menempel ditubuhmu" bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Ngh ba –baik lah"

Chanyeol melepas kedua tangannya yang menjamah dada Baekhyun, ia sedikit memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki. Alisnya terangkat satu melihat Baekhyun yang begitu lama melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Baekhyun sengaja memperlihatkan raut wajah ragu saat kedua tangannya ingin melepas rok ketat yang ia gunakan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melongo, ia menjilati bibir bawahnya ketika t-shirt Baekhyun yang menempel ditubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Payudara milik Baekhyun jelas menggantung indah dihadapannya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia segera melahap gundukan kenyal itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu melepas kain bagian bawahku Park"

Baekhyun yang sudah melepas kain yang menempel bagian atasnya dengan segera mengambil piring kotor yang berada diatas meja makan, ia mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol yang terus saja mengarah kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya dapat mengelus gundukan yang semakin membesar didaerah selatannya kala payudara Baekhyun terombang – ambing dengan jelas didepan matanya.

Bokong Baekhyun yang hampir terlihat itu melenggak – lenggok melewati Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan sengaja sedikit membusungkan dadanya agar bagian bokongnya semakin terlihat jelas dihadapan Chanyeol. Kkk padahal bokong Baekhyun sudah sangat montok tanpa dibuat – buat.

Dengan tubuh half naked maid sexy milik Chanyeol itu membersihkan peralatan makan di wastafel mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sepasang lengan menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Ia bergidik geli kala tangan yang ia yakini milik Chanyeol itu menggerayangi perutnya.

"Baby apa masih lama hn"

Suara berat milik Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun, wanita bertubuh molek itu sedikit menaikkan bahunya merasa geli karena Chanyeol yang terus saja mengecupi daerah belakang telinganya. Area sensitif Baekhyun, terbukti wanita itu sedikit mengerang saat Chanyeol terus saja mengecupi dan menjilati daerah itu.

"Aku ingin buah ini sekarang"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol kini sudah menangkup kedua payudara besar milik Baekhyun, ia meremas pelan bagian samping benda itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengarahkan puting pada payudaranya yang menggantung itu keatas dan kebawah seakan sedang mengocok milkshake.

"O –oh Chan"

Baekhyun yang memang sudah selesai mencuci piringnya itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang juga sudah tak tertutupi kain. Baekhyun baru sadar ternyata Chanyeol juga melepas t-shirtnya, sama – sama half naked.

Baekhyun terus mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol semakin brutal meremas dan menggoyangkan payudara besar Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun berusaha menggapai tengkuk Chanyeol, ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk berciuman.

Chanyeol dengan semangat melumat bibir Baekhyun saat wanita itu terus saja menarik tengkuknya dengan kedua tangan yang tidak berhenti bekerja melayani payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menerobos mulut Chanyeol setelah berhasil kedua bibir sepasang insan itu terus beradu. Setelah peperangan lidah usai, Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya keputing Baekhyun yang mengeras. Gigi – gigi Chanyeol terus menggigiti benda mungil itu.

"Ngh Chan ohh ahh"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah saat salah satu kakinya dinaikan kewastafel oleh Chanyeol dan meraba daerah kewanitaanya, Baekhyun meremas surai hitam Chanyeol kala jari – jari Chanyeol panjang itu menusuk lubang vaginanya. Puting Baekhyun juga tak luput dari mulut Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus ditarik oleh lelaki itu seakan menarik permen karet yang menempel di dinding.

Tubuh Baekhyun hampir terjatuh saat Chanyeol membaliknya, dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti karung dibahunya. Dengan semangat Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun kelantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Tangannya tak henti - hentinya menggerayangi paha bagian dalam Baekhyun saat perjalanan menuju ke kamarnya.

BRUKK

Chanyeol dengan segera meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang digendongnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut – kedut dihadapannya, karena Baekhyun yang mungkin dengan sengaja membuka kakinya lebar saat Chanyeol meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"F –fuck me masterhhh"

Ujar Bekhyun setelah menaikan roknya hingga seperut. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan langsung melepas celana yang ia gunakan dan juga celana dalamnya.

"Oh come on baby. Come to your house"

Baekhyun semakin memperlebar pahanya saat melihat penis Chanyeol yang mengacung tegak dihadapannya. Ia menggeliat saat ujung kepala penis Chanyeol menggelitik lubangnya.

"Ah Chan masukkan lvaginaku sudah ah gatal –ARGHHH"

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat penis Chanyeol benar –benar masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram bed cover yang berada ditempat tidur itu. Chanyeol belum berniat menggerakan pinggulnya, ia menaikan salah satu kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya.

"Move stupid!"

Chanyeol memegang paha Baekhyun, ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga penisnya hanya tersisa kepalanya saja divagina Baekhyun.

"OHH SHH YEAHH"

Baekhyun mengerang keenakan kala kepala penis Chanyeol menubruk tepat pada sweetspot nya. Chanyeol berulang kali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara kasar serta Baekhyun yang juga menggerakan tubuhnya berlainan arah dengan Chanyeol.

"Shit, ah kau sempit Byun"

Racau Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengeratkan otot - otot vaginanya menepit alat kelaminnya. Yeah benar - benar nikmat.

"Ohh penismu besar Chan"

"Ohh yess fuck me harder ahh yess Park"

"Shit your cock ahh"

Baekhyun menarik puting miliknya sendiri mencari kenikmatan lain selain dari bawah tubuhnya, "Tusuk lebih dalam ahh yeah OCHHH"

Belum sempat mengeluarkan cairannya tubuh Baekhyun sudah dibalik duluan oleh Chanyeol, doggy style. Chanyeol menaikkan bokong Baekhyun masih dengan penis yang tertancap ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Ah ah ah Park"

Payudara milik Baekhyun dengan indah bergerak kala Chanyeol terus menerus menusuk vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan semangat memaju mundurkan bokong Baekhyun berlainan arah dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Berulang kali kepala penisnya menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun hingga sang wanita terus saja mendesahkan namanya.

"Ah cum baby shh"

"BYUNNNN –hhh"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan cairan mengalir berlomba –lomba didalam tubuhnya seiring dengan cairan miiknya yang juga keluar.

Hening sesaat hanya ada deru nafas yang tidak teratur serta bunyi detak jam dinding yang terdengar dari ruangan itu.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi untuk istirahat malam"

Ujar Chanyeol menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang juga mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ia bangkit menjadi duduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu ini takkan berakhir dengan cepat, lagipula sepertinya" Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya kesamping kiri dan kanan, "Ada yang masih terbangun didalam tubuhku"

Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah Chanyeol lalu sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat kewajah Chanyeol. Bibir mereka berdua kembali beradu, tangan Chanyeol yang merindukan mainannya kini kembali meremas payudara milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat kembali menarik bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ia menaikkan tubuhnya.

JLEB

"Ohh shhh"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat penis Chanyeol kembai menyentuh sweetspot nya, wanita itu kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Woman on top. Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat payudara Baekhyun yang menggatung bergerak dengan indah seiring dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chan ahh ini nikmat oh ahh"

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya diperut Chanyeol dengan sengaja ia menjepit dadanya dihadapan Chanyeo, bokongnya terus saja bergerak naik turun semakin cepat.

Chanyeol membuka kakinya lebar perlahan ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun yang terus saja bergerak meng-in-out-kan penisnya didalam tubuh wanita itu. Chanyeol mengambil alih permainan ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan dengan cepat ia menggerakan pinggulnya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil terus menarik – narik puting payudara milik wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan mulutnya.

"Chan ah aku ahh sudah"

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol yang bertengger didadanya mengajaknya untuk berciuman. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya semakin menperdalam penisnya didalam Baekhyun saat dirinya serta baekhyun mencapai puncaknya.

Suara lengkingan keduanya memenuhi kamar itu pertanda mereka sudah mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Aku lelah"

Ujar Baekhyun yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya didekapan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya kala Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku menyukai keagresifan mu hari ini baby"

"Jika aku bukan kalah bertaruh aku tidak mau seperti tadi"

"Byun baby lagi pula wajar kau melayaniku kau kan sekarang istri sah ku"

"Tapi aku malu bodoh"

"Oh mungkin lain kali kita bertaruh kembali dan siapa tahu jika kau kalah aku akan memintamu tidak memakai pakaian seharian penuh hm serta kau ku ikat juga di ranjang baby"

Umpatan kasar terus dilayangkan Baekhyun, ia berulangkali memukul dada Chanyeol yang terekspose serta masih terdapat peluhnya.

"PARK MESUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM"

End

.

* * *

/ketawa nista bareng tante bbh/

sekian.


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti weekend sebelum – sebelumnya seorang Park Chanyeol akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan berolah raga seperti berkuda atau bermain golf, namun kali ini Chanyeol sepertinya memutuskan akan bermain golf. Dengan kaus putih yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya serta kacamata hitam yang sudah bertengger dihidungnya.

"Cepatlah Byun"

Tak lama Chanyeol berteriak tampaklah seorang wanita dengan balutan khas seperti seorang caddy, namun bedanya caddy kali ini berpakaian cukup minim. Dengan bra berwarna merah mencolok yang terciplak jelas dikausnya dan setengah payudaranya hampir keluar karena belahan v baju yang begitu rendah serta rok mini yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Naikkan rok mu"

Perintah Chanyeol sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Ck, tenanglah Park aku tidak memakai dalaman seperti keinginanmu"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya duluan melewati Chanyeol sambil membawa tas yang berisi stick golf. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bokong Baekhyun yang melenggak lenggok. Namun Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya merasa Chanyeol tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Wanita bertubuh sintal itu memutar kedua matanya malas, lelaki yang berada dihadapannya ini memang butuh bukti ternyata. Ia menaikkan rok pendek yang digunakannya itu hingga vagina mulus dengan bulu yang sedikit miliknya terekspose dengan jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang masih setia memegang kain rok nya. Lelaki itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun keluar rumahnya.

"Ya, sialan"

Gerutu Baekhyun lalu menurunkan kembali rok nya dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol keluar rumah dengan peralatan golf yang cukup berat milik Chanyeol.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di lapangan golf, Chanyeol turun dari Golf Car miliknya yang berwarna putih. Lalu disusul oleh Baekhyun dengan beberapa stick dan bola golf Chanyeol.

"Bola nya, Byun"

Setelah memberikan stick golf pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun meletakkan bola golf dengan menungging dihadapan Chanyeol. Tepat disaat Bakhyun menungging, angin berhembus dilapangan golf pribadi milik Chanyeol sehingga rok milik Baekhyun terangkat dan bokong mulus Baekhyun jelas terlihat dipandangan Chanyeol.

Plak

"Aww"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat bokongnya dipegang oleh Chanyeol, "Ya, kau ini" protesnya.

"Kau lama sekali, cepatlah"

Baekhyun menyingkir lalu membiarkan Chanyeol untuk segera melesatkan bola kecil itu pada lubangnya. Dua puluh menit berlalu, Chanyeol masih terlihat asik bermain golf menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat bosan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang masih berusaha agar bola itu masuk kedalam lubang diantara rerumputan itu.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk didekat lubang diantara rerumputan itu dengan membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar hingga kewanitaan Baekhyun jelas terlihat, dan jangan lupakan lubang vagina Baekhyun yang ikut berkedut – kedut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan kacamata dari wajahnya pandanganya tak terlepas dari vagina mulus milik istrinya itu.

"Emhh aku? Hanya duduk"

Baekhyun dengan santainya membuka – menutup pahanya yang tengah duduk beberapa meter dari lubang golf.

"Menyingkirlah, aku tak ingin bola ini salah masuk lubang"

"Ah aku ingin menantangmu"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia terus membuka pahanya.

"Jika bola itu masuk dilubang yang benar kau bisa memasukkan stick mu ke lubang milikku, sekarang disini saat ini juga"

"Maksudmu stick ini?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan stick golf yang ada digenggamannya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat ke –idiot-an Chanyeol.

"Bukan bodoh, stick itu terlalu panjang di lubangku. Maksudku penismu"

Chanyeol terlihat menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui tantangan dari Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu meletakkan kembali bola golf dhadapannya, ia tengah bersiap untuk memasukan bola kecil itu ke lubang yang berada tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengayunkan tangannya, Baekhyun yang tengah mengangkang disana hingga lubang vagina wanita terekpose membuat dirinya sedikit tidak fokus.

"Fokus Chanyeol fokus, kau pasti bisa" yakinnya pada diri sendiri, ia takut jika ayunan tangannya terlalu kuat hingga membuat sang istri yang tengah duduk disana terkana imbas bola kecil itu, yah yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sakit jika terkena lemparannya.

PLUK

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat takut jika bola kecil itu melayang kearah dirinya, perlahan matanya terbuka. Ia menatap lubang golf yang ada didepannya,ternyata ayunan stick Chanyeol tidak bisa diragukan. Tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana?"

Ternyata Chanyeol yang sudah jongkok dihadapan Baekhyun, wanita itu sedikit mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol ketika lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Jadi aku memasukkan stick milikku kesini hm?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat suatu benda menggelitik lubang vaginanya, tangan Baekhyun menghentikan yang ternyata stick golf yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk menggelitik vaginanya.

"A –aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu memasukan bola golf itu ke lubang itu, jika aku bisa. tapi jika bola itu tidak masuk, maaf tuan Park kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasukkan stick besarmu kedalam lubangku"

Chanyeol terseyum mengejek dihadapan Baekhyun, wanita itu kesal ternyata lelaki dihadapannya ini meragukannya.

"Kau tadi tidak mengatakan seperti itu, kau tadi hanya—"

"Aku yang membuat peraturannya?! Kenapa?! Jika kau tidak mau yasudah aku tak mau melakukannya"

Ck, daripada penisku yang sedari tadi sudah berteriak ingin bebas keluar lebih baik aku turuti saja permintaanya. Batin Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri, dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan suaminya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dahulu menuju tempat ia akan memukul bola kecil bewarna putih itu. Setelah memposisikan bola diatas tee ia mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mengayunkan sticknya.

"Aku juga punya peraturan untukmu, Byun"

Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi Baekhyun yang masih mengayun – ayunkan stick golf yang tengah ia genggam. Baekhyun diam saja saat Chanyeol melepas kaus putih yang tengah ia kenakan.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat melihat tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut bra bewarna merah mencolok.

"Pukul bola itu tanpa menggunakan apapun ditubuhmu"

Mulut Baekhyun yang baru saja terbuka langsung dipotong oleh suara Chanyeol,

"Buka atau kau langsung ku perkosa disini"

Chanyeol mengeryit bingung melihat Baekhyun yang meletakkan stick golf itu dan menungging direrumputan sambil menaikkan roknya keatas hingga bokong dan hole belakanganya jelas terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin memperkosaku? Ya aku siap, Tuan"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah seolah ia siap untuk diterkam.

"Sialan kau jalang"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memang sudah mengeras didalam sana langsung saja melepas zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan penis berurat yang sudah sangat menengang sedari tadi.

"U –uh cepatlah aku tidak sabar dia ada didalamku"

JLEB

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas rumput yang ada dilapangan golf itu. Chanyeol perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, ia meremas dan tak lupa pula menampar bokong sexy milik istrinya itu.

"Ah Park your cock too big, i like it ah move oh yeah faster"

Baekhyun terus saja mendesah keenakan saat penis Chanyeol membobol tanpa ampun hole belakangnya.

"U –uh ah YAHH"

"Terus sayanghh oh ini enak"

Chanyeol menyodok brutal lubang Baekhyun tangan besar miliknya berusaha menggapai payudara yang tengah menggatung indah dibawah sana. Sodokan demi sodokan terus dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, sweetspot Baekhyun juga tak luput dari sentuhan kepala penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha menyeimbangi pergerakan Chanyeol yang sangat liar, angin yang berhembus dialam terbuka itu semakin menambah semangat dirinya agar bisa lebih cepat mencapai puncak.

"I wanna close honey a –ah"

Chanyeol menarik penisnya ia mengubah posisi Baehyun menjadi tidur telentang diatas rumput, dengan segera ia melesakkan penis besarnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan dilubang penisnya.

"Ouh ah"

Baekhyun meremas payudaranya sendiri ketika Chanyeol kembali menusuk dirinya, ia menaikkan satu kakinya kebahu Chanyeol. Tubuhnya juga ia gerakkan dengan semangat seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mendorong pinggulnya yang otomatis penisnya semakin tertancap jauh kedalam tubuh Baekhyun

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Desah kedua insan itu secara bersamaan, beruntung lapangan golf ini milik Chanyeol pribadi. Jadi takkan ada yang akan mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Making Love dengan gaya yang lainnya sayang?"

Baekhyun langsung menarik tubuhnya namun dengan sigap Chanyeol kembali merapatkan tubuhnya hingga penisnya kembali masuk kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun.

"Dia terbangun lagi sayangh"

"CHANYEOLLLL"

"AH sentuh lebih dalam lagi"

"UGHH FUCK YOUR HOLE SO TIGHT BAEBY"

"UHHH AHH YEOLL INI SUNGGUH NIKMAT"


End file.
